Hou
Real Name: Kazuya Chihisa In-Game Name: Hou Appearance: Kazuya Chihisa In-Game as Hou ''' '''Age: 16 Birthday: August 21st 2006 Gender: Male Future Occupation: Entertainer, Information Broker, Solo-Player Character Ability Statistics (Out of 25) *'Strength:' 18 *'Constitution:' 17 *'Dexterity:' 21 *'Intelligence:' 22 *'Charisma:' 13 *'Willpower:' 14 *'Perception:' 22 Skills *'Combat:' Parry *'Non-Combat:' Musical Instrument *'Passive:' Sleuth *'Weapon:' One Handed Rapier *'Future:' Silent Movement, Acrobatics Back Story: Kazuya grew up in an orphanage with no memory from before he was seven. He didn't know of his family and what had happened to them. All he had known was the stories that the caregivers from the orphanage had told him, which were that he once had an older brother. Kazuya was adopted at age 11 by Mr. and Mrs. Chihisa. Kazuya wanted to become an investigator for crime scenes, so he focused all of his efforts into his studies. He was smart enough to skip a year of school, and many of his adopted family members regarded him as their little genius. Still, Kazuya had many problems in his life because he didn't know his own identity. He never knew his parents or his past, and that fact made him question his whole existence. Kazuya tried to solve his identity crises by avoiding his problems and emmerging himself into the world of videogames, because he had heard a couple of his fellow classmates conversing about the topic of games. He never could understand the appeal of those games, but for some reason he decided to give them a try After playing a couple of games, Kazuya decided that he was having fun. Fun was a new feeling for him, and he wanted more of it. At his school, he heard the same group of classmates whispering about a new game that was supposed to be better than all the rest before. The game was called Sword Art Online. When Kazuya found out that he was being held captive in Sword Art Online, he decided to try and beat the game. He left all of the new players in the town square and travelled to other cities to gain experience and level up. He travelled alone and focused on levelling up his perception, dexterity, and intelligence. Once on his travels, he met a small guild that was trying to help the new players to get used to the gaming mechanics so that they wouldn't have to die. Kazuya realized that he should be helping everyone so that they can survive together. Kazuya decided that he should become an Information Broker and help those who were going to be on the front lines and those just looking to protect others. He travelled in different cities and levels to create his web of connections, interacting with others to gain their trust, but never getting too friendly. Personality: Kazuya wants to be kind and friendly to others, but finds it difficult to trust people and to interact in a personal way (not just interacting to gain information). To strangers he can seem either friendly or cold and intimidating, depending on whether he is gaining information or not. He ignores others and travels alone since he trusts no one, and sometimes thinks of himself as better than others. He usually is found alone in a tavern, travelling, socializing in large groups, or performing music for others. All are for the purpose of gaining information. Kazuya can be harmless, unless facing an enemy (monster or another player). When fighting against a fellow player, Kazuya uses intimidation to force them into submission. He is cold, calculating, perceptive, precise, secretive, silent, mysterious, and sarcastic. But most of all, he is lonely.